


幸存者偏差

by Geeblood



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 18:28:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20262571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geeblood/pseuds/Geeblood
Summary: 人们应该学会透过现象观察本质。并且在得出结论之前，不仅应考虑结果，还应该考虑过程。——从自相残杀游戏里存活下来的人，不一定是最聪明、最强大的人。我站在墓碑前欣赏鲜花，不一定是因为怀念故人。





	幸存者偏差

**Author's Note:**

> cp为最王，原著向超短篇，接《新·弹丸论破V3》游戏结局。涉及大量游戏剧透，请未通关的游戏党谨慎阅读
> 
> 本文取材自2018年重庆高考作文题（全国卷II）。作文题目如下： “二战”期间，为了加强对战机防护，英美军方调查了作战后幸存飞机上的弹痕的分布，决定哪里弹痕多就加强哪里。然而，统计学家沃德力排众议，指出更应该注意弹痕少的部位，因为这些部位收到重创的战机很难有机会返航，使得这部分数据被忽略了。事实证明，沃德是正确的。 要求：综合材料内容及含意，选好角度，确定立意，明确文体，自拟标题；不要套作，不得抄袭；不少于800字。

人们应该学会透过现象观察本质。 

当一个人说「我不饿」的时候，应当体会他的语气，观察他的表情、神态和肢体动作，来判断他究竟是在客观地表达并不饥饿的身体状态，还是在表达不给他人添麻烦的礼貌。 

很多时候，我们会仅仅通过结果去获得结论，而忽略了过程中可能产生的波折。这种现象被称作「幸存者偏差」，而随机性是引起这诸多波折的其中一种原因。比方说，某产品之所以会成功，仅仅是因为出现在了对的时代、对的时机，满足了人们偶然出现的需求潮流。而经济学家和金融家们把它当做产品研发的成功案例，写入大学高等教育的课本。 

又比如说，「从自相残杀游戏里存活下来的人一定是最聪明、最强大的人」。这样的看法毋庸置疑是错误的。随机性使得聪明绝顶的人可能因为犯下不起眼的失误而丧命；手无寸铁的人也可能因为被他人保护而苟且偷生。 

所以他人对于结果的评论在不知其环境与前提的情况下并不可信。因此，上述不知所云的想法都需要有一个条件前提，关于我为什么提起这个话题——我正站在某人的墓碑前。 

拥有圆弧状顶部的大理石板安静看着地上的鲜花束在风中轻轻颤抖。尽管如此，这个场景很难使我感受到深切的悲痛，因为这是一座空坟，既没有衣冠也没有骨灰。墓的主人不在这里长眠。 

按照常理，我应当去他死去的地方悼念。但如果他知道我要动身，他并不会乐意使我千里迢迢地回去。他会把双臂枕在后脑勺，眯起眼笑嘻嘻地说：「别来看我。我一点也不想念小最原哦。」 

可是我是一个侦探，虽然查过的案件都微不足道。我自认为这是我的才能，也是我的义务。我擅长透过现象，观察事物的本质。然而他太难以琢磨了，他总是用一层又一层谎言掩盖住自己。当我也无法通过分析现象观察出真理的时候，我像其他人一样走向了结果论。 

没错，王马小吉之所以死于那场自相残杀，是因为他太过自作聪明。是因为他选择不相信任何人。是因为他过去的为人太过虚假，哪怕后来说出真相也无法得到信任；是因为他自诩强大，对于他人的脆弱总是过于残忍。 

绝不是因为他说做我的朋友吧，而我没有握住他向我伸来的手。 

王马君。虽然你并不会想念我，我也确实并不会想念你，但既然你是大家中的一员，我在探望其他人的时候免不了也需要在你的墓碑前驻足。我在这里多待了一会儿只是因为碑前的那把鲜花十分美丽，看得有点出神，并没有特别的意义。老实说，我觉得我的回忆里有你的笑脸非常多余——本来打算把这些话说出口的，最终觉得太过啰嗦，索性放弃。 

「王马君。我过得很好。」我想了一会儿，「怎么样，我现在比以前更会说谎了吗？」 

没有回音。 

「沉默就代表你同意了。那么，下次再见吧。」 

我朝着不远处默默站着的两位黑衣女性走去，身后的十二座墓碑前摆满鲜花。


End file.
